fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Royard
Dante Royard(だんてろやるど''Dante Royarudo'') also known as the infamous Phantom King(ふぁんとむきんぐ''Fantomu Kingu'') is an S-Class mage. He is not part of any guild, not believing he can commit to "The Cause" as he sardonically calls what the Light & Dark Guilds are fighting for. A mercenary, he takes various jobs he finds during his travels through Fiore. Unfortunately, due to his bad luck, it mostly ends with the job being far from what the clients said, either about the reward or the objective. Due to that, his financial status is at an all time low, forcing him to sleep outside and eat what he can find in nature. He was a former slave of the Rakuen no Tō. His mentor was Maximillian. At some point, he fought and killed his greatest enemy, the legendary Dark Mage Vajra The Destroyer. Appearance Dante is of average height, lean build and standing at 6 foot 1 inches. He has spiky black hair and piercing red eyes. A lot of women are known to not be able to look away once he sets his eyes on them. Most of the time, he sports a rather aloof, almost lazy expression on his face. His attire, almost always consists of grey sweat pants & jacket, which he has wrapped around his torso. Underneath the jacket, he wears a red shirt. His choice of shoes are white high top sneaks with red trimmings on the side. He has a trademark smirk which he dons particularly during an exciting battle. It could also be seen however when he finds something of interest or when partaking in his favorite hobbies- teasing and annoying people until they snap. Personality Dante is very flippant, mouthing off at anyone that he dislikes, which seems to be almost everyone he meets. He shows no respect for authority, on occassion flipping off and insulting the various guards stationed at towns he visits, who, due to his delinquent appearance often give him trouble. He enjoys teasing and annoying people until they literally snap. He calls it his "hobby" and "calling". Aside from that, he constantly whines to himself how poor and miserable he is and how everyone should show a little bit of sympathy and help him out, particurally in a monetary fashion. For that reason, he has developed a sort-of greedy personality that would do nearly anything for money. As that one time he decided to do a strip tease at a secret bachlorette party consisting of elderly noble women. Despite that, he will take a job solely for doing the good deed and would not force payment on a customer who could clearly not afford it. That has become one of his "Ways of Life". Unfortunately for him however, most people abuse that given priviledge by leaving various bills and debts they have made prior, at the time, or after he has completed the job he was hired for. For that reason, he has gained infamy as the man who has been banned from the most towns and cities across Fiore. History At a young age, Dante was taken by the cultists that worshiped the Black Magic that Zeref created. For that reason, he and many other were taken as slaves in order to complete the R-System. Prior to Erza Scarlet & Jellal Fernandes being brought in as slaves, Dante was considered to be the "Sacrifice" that would bring the Black Mage Zeref back to life. One particular incident, while he was being tortured and beaten by the guards, Dante's anger and hatred that he had held at an arm's length from his heart for being unjustly treated caused his latent magical power to awaken. By comaprison, it was immense to anything the cultists have ever felt. In his anger he went on a rampage, nearly destroying the tower until he was stopped by the leader who deemed him too dangerous to be left on the island. As the next time he might actually succeed. Even though Dante had the raw power to annihilate everything he has set his sights to, his inability to think rationally at the time was his near downfall. After the impromptu battle with the mages, he was presumed dead due to the amount of their most deadly magic styles and spells used in order to prevent him from razing the tower. His "dead" body was placed on a boat and sent to drift away through the sea, but he was saved by a group of fishermen who had set out for a big catch for their village. One of the fishermen, Kaizer, pitied the boy and decided to help him. He was taken to the village of Nami and was nursed to health by him and his family. After a while, the family quickly warmed up to him and asked him to stay with them. More than happy, Dante decided to stay in the village and become a fisherman like his adopted father whom he looked up to. His life was peaceful and full of love, no longer being a slave and beaten and tortured whenever he made a mistake. No longer living in misery, fearing the day he would be used as a sacrifice for some long dead Mage. He made friends, went to school and generally experienced what any child his age should. But life was not as fair. One year since his arrival in Nami, the village was attacked by a Dark Guild. Monsters made of magic attacked and started slaughtering the villagers. It was later revealed that the one responsible was Hades, the leader of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, who "merely wanted to test out the great magic that Zeref's Book has granted him". It's at that time he was saved by his would be mentor''' Maximillian'. The man had come after Hades in hopes of preventing another disaster, but was too late. He managed to save Dante, and drove out Hades, barely saving what was left of the village. His family dead, Dante was once again shown the cruelty and unfairness of life. After giving his family a proper burial he went to Maximillian who had decided to stay and help the village rebuild itself. Remembering the battle between Hades and Maximillian, he demanded to be taught with the intention of killing Hades in the future. He would travel the world and train with Maximillian in Magic. After the disappearance of his master he would become a Mercenary Mage, and would take various odd jobs around the towns he would visit. During that time he would be known as the '''Phantom King', the S-Class Mercenary and would encounter his greatest enemy, the legendary Dark Mage Vajra The Destroyer He would kill Vajra and the Phantom King would be thought to have died. He would however, continue to operate in secret. The Magic Council, shocked that such a powerful mage existed had wishes to enlist him as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Dante, deeming it as being too troublesome disappeared until the old coots calmed the fuck down with the help of the master of Fairy Tail- Makarov. While on a mission under one of his fake identities, Dante encountered Zeref. They fought, and he barely escaped with his life, but with the knowledge that Zeref was still alive. He was determied not to let such a dangerous man live. However, he could not reveal himself due to the Magic Council, who were trying to find and enlist him in the Ten Wizard Saints, believing it would help raise the moral of the people if a mage like the elusive and infamous Phantom King joined them against Zeref. Currently, he is hiding in the House of Vista, working as a butler. He believes no one would look for him in the most prominent noble house in Fiore, especially not the Magic Council. He goes by the name of Sazex Phantomhide. While the real him works in the Vista family, Dante secretly creates Thought Projections and has them transform in order to do missions for him. He is collecting large amounts of jewels and is searching for specific people with unique talents in magic. He has begun to recruit mages for his guild, God Eater and will soon begin to move. Synopsis Under construction! Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Despite his delinquent appearance, Dante possesses a sharp mind capable of picking upon the smallest of details and shifts in the environment around him. With this, he can make sound deductions that are almost always right on the mark, and base his strategies on that. This was instilled on to him by his master as it helps with his magic. To better understand the demons he houses within his body and use their power to the fullest of its potential. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: In order for Dante to better utilize his magic Take Over, he must possess the physical and not just magical capabilities to handle the power of his demons. For that, he was trained in various forms of martial arts and physical discipline. He possesses immense knowledge and experience in fighting that makes him dangerous even without his magic. *'Enhanced Strength': Despite his lean stature, Dante is amazingly strong, capable of fighting people far bigger and with more muscle mass than himself. *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': Being trained in martial arts and physical discipline, Dante has equally impressive speed. He can move at speeds that would leave average mages with no time to react. When attacked he can easily change the direction of his attacks, leaving his opponent guessing his next moves and forcing them to rely on their own reflexes to survive. This, coupled with his magic could leave even some of the most powerful opponents at a bind. Incredible Luck: Even in areas of probability being against him, when it comes to his own life Dante is still easily able to instinctually turn things to his advantage. When being trained by his master he has survived falls from cliffs, encounters with wild and dangerous animals, attacks from various dangerous men and even surviving his first demon, Mammon. Immense Endurance & Durability: Dante's most astonishing traits. Despite his size, he can take hits that would kill even the above average mages. He can even survive some very powerful magic attacks which barely hurt him. His stamina is also nothing to sniff at. His Take Over forms exhaust not only magic, but also put great strain on the mind and body as the caster transforms into the demon and uses its power. This has strengthened him to be able to fight for long periods of time and in with the training he has received by him mentor, he can do it while under severe conditions. Magic Powers Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Dante is a master of his own style of Take Over taught to him by Maximillian. He has a variety of forms with his most powerful being Phantom King. PartiaPhantom.jpg|Partial Take Over: Phantom Dante's Phantom King.jpg|Phantom King TakeOver - Alien.png|Ifrit the Berserker Mammon.png|Take Over: Mammon Transformation Master (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Dante is exceptionally proficient in this magic. He can transform into anyone or anything he wants, even just parts of himself if need be. Before, he mostly used it when he had to run away from trouble. After his supposed death however, in order for him not to be recognised as it would be too troublesome, he has established various fake identities with certain fame that would assist him if trouble ever arises. While in transformations he tends to avoid using Take Over and relies primarily on his Sword Magic. Bodyguard.jpg|Code Name: Bodyguard Bounty.jpg|Code Name: Bounty Hunter *'Code Name: Bodyguard' (ようじんぼう Youjinbou): Dante uses this transformation when doing bodyguard missions. He relies heavily on his Sword Magic. In order to make sure strong opponents and people he has fought in the past don't recognise him by his style, he has modified it a bit. *'Code Name: Bounty Hunter' (しょきんかせぎ Shokin Kasegi): Dante's transformation that he uses for his Bounty Hunter identity. He uses it primarily for hunting high playing dangerous targets. In this form, he uses mostly Gun Magic and a little bit of his Sword Magic if the target proves strong enough to get inside his guard. His weapons are two fully automatic pistols and a giant sword. Thought Projection Master: Dante is a master of this magic. He uses it in conjunction with transformation in order to create his fake identities. *'Multiple Copies': He can use multiple copies at the same time, however two at most. Dante is very vulnerable while his projections are out on mission. Because this magic requires the caster to put a certain amount of magic in each projection, Dante separates his magic capacity equally between himself and two other projections. So while each of them are on missions, he cannot use Take Over due to his low magic. He usually hides himself during that time. Trivia *I'm sorry about separating Take Over from this page, but it was getting way too long. If you want to see his forms, just click on the link. It will NOT take you to the official Fairy Tail Wiki. *Now some of you are wondering 'Why does that idiot always put a stupid song at the end?' Well, i made this character and his magic while i was listening to these songs. Not all of them, but later i tried to find an appropriate one. When you want more than just a few pictures and sentences just listen to these songs and imagine him fighting. It'll be awesome :D i swear. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Zikimura Category:Guild Master